House of Change
by Shipphead
Summary: What happens at House of Anubis when Nina comes back completely different? Outfits on my profile! Review please((: Fabian, Patricia, Nina, Eddie, Amber, Mara, Jerome, Alfie, the usual((:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my new fanfic(: It contains some cursing, but yeah, hope you enjoy. I know it's horrible, sorry! **

**Disclaimer: "Hey Fabian! Can you quit sucking Nina's face and do the disclaimer?" I yelled. Fabian blushed and quickly said "Shipphead doesn't own House of Anubis" before he went back to eating Nina's face. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Nina's POV  
I walked in holding Eddie's hand, and pulling my suitcases. Eddie suddenly stopped, so I stopped too. "What's wrong babe?" I asked. "Nothing, but what is everyone going to think about the new you?" He questioned. He had a good point. I mean, I'm not the same me. I bleached my hair blond, wore heels, shorter dresses, and well, turned bad. I'm not the innocent Nina everyone thought I was. (outfit's on profile) "They probably won't even recognize me." I said jokingly. Eddie and I started to laugh.

"What about Fabian?" He asked. "What about him? I'll break up with him, he'll move on." I said. "Ok," Eddie said hesitantly "let's go in." So we walked in, still holding hands.

"Hi! I'm Amber, that's Fabian, Mara, Joy, Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, and I see you've already met Eddie, and you are?" Amber said to me. Wow, she really didn't recognize me, and neither did the rest of Anubis house. I looked at Eddie and laughed before saying "I'm Nina." Amber's face lit up and she exclaimed "Oh! Now we have two Nina's in the house!" By then, Eddie and I were both laughing. "You really don't get it do you?" Eddie asked. "She's Nina. Nina Martin? Ring a bell?"

"Nina!" Everyone screamed and ran up to hug me. Well, everyone but Fabian. Crap, he probably already saw me holding hands with Eddie. Oh well. Questions were thrown at me, "Why'd you change?" "You and Eddie?!" "What happened this summer?", and an egg was thrown at me. Eddie pulled me out of the way in time though. "Who threw the egg?!" Eddie screamed. Everyone looked around clueless, but I knew it was Fabian. I looked dead at him and said "Immature much?" He responded quickly with "Slut much?" Oh shoot, Eddie's getting mad. Before Eddie could do anything I said "So I'm a slut, because I wanted a boyfriend who cared about me, and loved me, and wasn't boring? Well, every girl in the world's probably a slut now." I walked out of the house, and walked into the forest. This was going to be a long school year.

* * *

**Did you like it? 2 reviews and I'll continue! **

**C ya cuties(:  
Mwah! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm SO sorry it took SO long to get chapter 2 done, but I've had horrible writer's block! Here's chapter 2, and Nina's outfit is on my profile! (:**

* * *

Chapter 2

I turned around and saw someone walking toward me. I started running, until the strange figure yelled out "Nina!" and I recognized the voice immediately. Fabian, what do you want? Do you want me back when you never cared? I have so many questions for him. "What?!" I screamed. "Why'd you leave?" He asked. "I left because I couldn't take you! Are you happy that you call me names, and break me down? I don't like you, and you still kill me inside!" I yelled, and he slapped me. I seriously didn't expect it, and clutched my cheek while I ran back to the house.

I got back to the house and ran up to my room. I noticed that all of my suitcases were unpacked already. Probably Amber, too bad she did it for nothing. I took out my suitcases and started shoving everything into them as quickly as I could. I heard a knock at my door, and ignored it, until it opened and Eddie walked in. "What are you doing?" He asked, concern in his voice. "Leaving." I whispered.

"What? Why?" He asked, his voice getting louder. "B-because I can't take it. I'm not going to stay here everyday, and know that everyone hates me." He grabs me and hugs me, while saying "I don't hate you. Amber doesn't hate you. Mara doesn't hate you. Joy probably loves that she can have Fabian now. What did Fabian do that was so bad. Bad enough to make you leave?"  
"He slapped me." I whispered, tears falling down my face. I watched as Eddie's face turned red. "I told you he wasn't good for you! I told you he'd turn around and hurt you! I can't believe he'd hurt you. " He said. "I know. I just think it'd be better if I left." I stated, knowing it was the truth. "Well, if you're going, I'm going too." He said. I just nodded, and he left the room, probably to pack.

Eddie's POV

Fabian Rutter is going to get it. He's just so, jealous! Why would he hit Nina? WHY? He's clingy, too. I got to my room, and saw the despicable creature sitting on his bed, reading a book. I wanted to say something, but I thought it'd be better just to pretend he didn't exist. I began packing as quickly as I could, and was surprised I didn't take long. I guess it was because I hadn't really unpacked much.  
I grabbed my suitcase and walked outside, not saying anything to Fabian, and him not asking anything. I texted Nina, saying I was waiting. Next thing I knew, she came out the door crying. "What's wrong?" I exclaimed, she looked horrible. "S-she died. Gran died. " She said. Oh no, Gran was her last family left. I pulled her into a hug and she just cried.

Nina's POV

She died. She really died. I only have Eddie left. I stood there in his arms, crying my eyes out, when my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered, trying to quickly pull myself together. "Yes, this is Gran's friend, Ethel. She said one last thing before she, um, left us. She said that a Spencer Marin would be contacting you. She said to not leave England. She has set up for you to stay there. Apparently she's known for a while that she was sick. But keep your eye's open for a Spencer Marin. She said it would help your career. Goodbye now dear." She said, and hung up. I looked into Eddie's eyes and said "We're staying." Before he could ask why my phone rang.  
"Hello?" I answered again. "Yes, this is Spencer Marin. I'm assuming this is Nina?" Before I could answer she continued. "Yes, tomorrow could you meet me at the Starbucks in the Liverpool mall?" "Yes." I answered hesitantly. "Great, tomorrow at noon. See you then! Bye!" She then hung up.

"Good thing tomorrow's Saturday, Eddie. We'll be going to the mall." I said, and he nodded, as we entered Anubis house to unpack.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! And please review! Love you alll(:  
Oh, and one person reviewed, saying "Who would do that to Fabian" and I just wanted to change things up a little! **

**Later lovlies(:**


	3. So sorry! Author's note

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't an update, but I've had some personal problems lately, so I really can't do this fanfiction at the moment. **


End file.
